As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT, LCD video displays or the like and gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on gaming machines utilizing advanced electronic technology. In some cases, newer gaming machines are utilizing computing architectures developed for personal computers. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines and allow the capabilities of the gaming machine to evolve with advances in the personal computing industry.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, the gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including touch screens and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play.
After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game. A game outcome presentation may utilize many different visual and audio components such as flashing lights, music, sounds and graphics. The visual and audio components of the game outcome presentation may be used to draw a players attention to various game features and to heighten the players interest in additional game play. Maintaining a game player's interest in game play is an important consideration for a gaming machine operator.
One related method of gaining and maintaining a game player's interest in game play is loyalty point programs offered by the various casinos. Loyalty point programs provide rewards to players that typical correspond to a percentage of the player's game play at one or more casinos. Loyalty point rewards may be free meals, free lodging and free entertainment. These rewards may help to sustain a game player's interest in additional game play. However, a disadvantage of current loyalty point programs is that loyalty point information is not easily accessible to game players. For instance, a player can not easily determine how many loyalty points they have accrued, how many points are needed to obtain a specific reward and the amount of loyalty points that may be rewarded for a specific activity. The absence of these features, which are common in loyalty point programs such as airline mile programs, may limit the value of gaming loyalty point programs for a game player and the value these programs have on increasing a game player's interest in game play.
Another related method of gaining and maintaining game player's interest in game play is an arrangement of various types of gaming machine and prize displays on a casino floor. Often, casinos find that particular arrangements on the casino floor of gaming machines maximize game play. Specifically, games may be placed in certain locations on the floor to attract customers into the casino and maximize game play on the various gaming machines. The location of a particular gaming machine in the arrangement may depend on a prize, a type of game or other gaming features offered on the gaming machine such as particular audio effects and visual effects. For example, a gaming machine offering a particular prize or bonus feature, which is popular, might be placed near the door to attract customers into the casino. In fact, the distribution of gaming machines on a casino floor is sometimes considered a proprietary secret of casinos.
Over time, what was once a very enticing arrangement becomes less interesting to players. However, play can be increased again by rearranging the layout of gaming machines on the casino floor. Unfortunately, changing the distribution of gaming machines on the casino floor requires that someone physically move the gaming machines to different locations. This can be a very tedious and time-consuming exercise.
Further, floor layouts are designed to appeal to as many game player's as possible. However, for any layout, some player's may like or dislike the layout depending on personal preferences. Thus, it is nearly impossible to design a floor layout that will appeal uniformly to every game player's preferences.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide game playing methodologies for gaming machines that maintain and increase game playing interest and also reduce a frequency of rearrangement of gaming machines on the casino floor.